my cat has claws and scars
by Hell's loose satanic angel
Summary: Akihito has dark secrets that not even asami knows but he also has good secrets like the fact he has a twin older brother with kids and a wife and the came back to japan to visit


its been 3 years since Akihito has been held captive by Feilong and he has been living with Asami. Akihito took jobs working with models, even though he won't be able to see crime in his viewfinder he will always have his own personal crime boss to see in the morning and night. One night Aki gets a call from his brother saying he was back in japan with his wife and kids ; and he wants to see him before he goes to there parents.  
next day at club sion  
" Asami my older brother is coming to visit today. So i will be out most of the day and i refuse to have guards. None at all." Said a haughty Akihito.  
"Akihito we went through this. You get guards or i fuck you into the bed."  
"but what will my brother say. He already knows my kind of reckless lifestyle. If i have a guard it will make him worry. Please only 1 guard if you must." Akihito gave him the best puppy eyes he could.  
" 2 guards" said asami with a serious face.  
" 1 please. " said aki with a cute face.  
" ..." Akihito knew Asami couldn't refuse that face.  
" and if you give me one guard i will do what you want for the whole night and tomorrow night." He sat on asami's lap and kissed him on the lips but only a quick peck as a teaser. " pretty please."  
He was caught in a searing kiss. He moaned into the kiss as strong hands run up under his shirt, toying with his nipples until they got hard.  
" please Ryuuichi n-not now... i have to see my brother in a few minutes. We can finish when i come back , so please let me go." Asami let go and Akihito ran to the bathroom to relieve himself of his problem. When he was getting ready to leave the office he saw Akira come in.  
" you called boss" said Akira  
" i need you to watch Akihito while he goes out with his brother."  
outside club sion  
" Aki-kun were are you meeting your brother." Asked akira  
" At the café across the street, then the park, and the we're going to the batting cages like we used todo." Said akihito looking at traffic before walking.  
when they got to the café Aki saw his brother sitting at the booth by the window drinking orange juice. He walked in and sat down across from his brother. He motioned Akira to sit down too.  
" Aki-chan how are you and who is this?" Said his brother  
" Hiro-kun im fine how are you. and this is the bodyguard my lover assigned to me for the day."  
" i'm fine do i want to know about the body guard." Said Akihiro with a sigh.  
" probobly his name which by the way is Akira" said Aki in a playful voice.  
" Akihito im being serious." Said hiro in a serious voice  
" No you don't want to know, so can we go to the park now. "  
" we will have to finish the conversation. You know that right because im guess mum and dad don't know about him."  
" I will tell them eventually. They know i have been bi since high school." Aki was trying to stay far from this topic.  
When they left the café they went to Aki and Hiro old park in their old neighborhood. They met some old friends and ruff housed. Akira was surprised when Akihito beat them at wrestling.  
"Aki-chan its time to go to the batting cages and see hamura-kun" said hiro.  
" ok...lets go Akira. Bye guys see you next time." Said aki waving at his friends bye.  
when they got to the batting cage it was around 8:30. When they were getting ready to go inside they were being mugged by some man with braids, a white du rag , a big puffy wintercoat, and he was sagging. Hiro didn't look back he just kept walking. Akira was getting ready to pull out his gun when Aki stopped him.  
"Akihito-sama i have to protect you."  
"aki hurry up hamura is waiting for us" said hiro comming back out.  
Aki just smiled at the mugger. Soon that smile turned into a laugh. Aki walked close to the mugger and the mugger was walking backwards not wanting to get close .  
Aki took the knife out of the now shaking man and pushed him on the floor. He bent down with the knife still twirling it in his hand.  
"what's your name?" Aki stared to frown  
" j-jin" the man stuttered  
" Run jin if i see you again i will beat you into a hospital bed." Aki looked like a tiger ready to kill. Jin scrambled away on the floor."Shall we go now Akira."  
Akira was dumbfounded he never saw Akihito-sama like that and it kind of scared him. He wasn't sure if he should tell Asami-sama about this.  
" Akira i know you wanna ask...i will tell you...later for now let's bat."  
when they finished it was 9:30 and time to go home. Aki saw his brother off to the train station and him and Akira took a cab back.  
" Akira when we get back to the penthouse i want you to go eat and come at 12 to get your explanation on what happened today." Akira just nodded .  
When they got to the penthouse it was 10. They spent the whole day outside. Asami was due back so he didn't have time to cook so he ordered take out.  
When asami got out the elevator he saw the take out man leaving meaning Akihito just got back.  
He opened the door and toed off his shoes Aki walked up to him playing the perfect housewife. He took off his lover's jacket and put it in the closet took his briefcase and gave him a kiss.  
"welcome home."  
" I'm home."  
After eating and getting through 4 rounds of intense sex like always. Akira knocked on the door like he was told. Asami was already informed of Akira coming to talk to Akihito and give him the report about today.  
When the door was open Akira saw Aki in a white silk pj button up top that were bigger than him and boxers. He saw his boss in the silk white pj bottoms siting in the recliner smoking. Akira walked in and sat in the other recliner. Asami put out the cigarette and Aki sat on his lap.  
"Akira you tell the report first and I will tell you what happened for me to act like that" said Aki leaning into asami's touch.  
Akira pov  
As i look at Aki-Chan and Asami-sama they do look like a very nice couple.  
" from 10 am to 1pm we sat if the café across the street and Takaba-sama and his brother Akihiro talked about his family and kids. Then we took a cab to their old neighborhood 30 mins away and they played at the park. " Asami raised his eyebrow but said nothing." Some old friends came and they had a wrestling match and Takaba- sama came out victor but his brother did not participate he was the ref. Then we went to Hamura's batting cages that was two blocks away from the park. When we got there it was 8:30 pm. When were about to go in we were going to be mugged. Hiroto-san sighed and went in to talk to the owner since that was the while point in going. I was going to pull out my gun when Takaba sama stopped me. " i took a breath and continued with the report.  
"Takaba-sama started to smile and then he started to laugh. The mugger started to get scared. Takaba-sama walked up to the mugger and the mugger walked back in sync. Takaba-sama took the knife and pushed the scared mugger on the floor. He went eye to eye with the mugger and told him to run before he gets sent to the hospital. Takaba-sama only played a few rounds against the owner and the rest was played by Akihiro -san. We came back to the penthouse at 10 pm."  
Akihito pov  
When Akira finished my breath hitched in my throat. I got up and went to pour some whiskey for the three of us. I really didn't want to relive this memory.  
" so were should i start." I took a breath and began to tell my story.  
" My father died in a car accident when i was 3 and we moved. When i went to primary school i was bullied because of my girlish figures and blonde-brown hair. That was the first day i met hiroto because he saved me. He brought me home one day and stayed over . His dad met my mom and they had a connection. Soon me and Hiroto became brothers. one day we were on our way home and we were kidnapped. He knocked out my brother and me and brought us to his house. I woke up before my brother and saw him sitting on a chair while we were on a bed. He came up to me and said that i have to be quiet. I was scared...he started touched me all over. Between the bullying and almost being raped at the age of 5 i was tired of being pushed around and being saved. I snapped. When he left the room to do god knows what I had broke picture frame he had on the nightstand. When he came to see what the noise was. I hid behind the door when he saw the picture on the floor. He saw my brother still asleep and looked around for me. He thought i was in the bathroom because i left the water running so he bent down to pick up the pieces so i came out from behind the door and slit his throat. My brother was never asleep he saw every thing and passed out from shock of seeing me covered in blood. I took the man's cell phone and called our parents and the cops they found us and took us home. Everyday since then i had been rebellious. I only listened to my brother at school and parents inside but outside no one could control me. I drunk, smoke, had sex, and stole. All in all i was a bad child. "  
normal pov  
Asami looked at his lover shaking slightly in his lap. He had downed the whiskey before telling the story. He was furious at the man for trying to rape his lover. He underestimated his lover. If it wasn't a gun his lover was capable of taking care of himself.  
After drinking the whiskey Akira excused himself and left thinking about what Akihito told him. Asami picked up Akihito and went to their bedroom. Asami gave him sweet and tender kisses that left Akihito panting for more with his arms around asami's neck and feet interlocked around his waist. Asami knew his lover was rebellious but he never knew about the killing.  
" Ryuuichi" Akihito moaned " m-more...i need more. Help me get his face out of my head."  
Asami growled his lover was only,allowed to think about him. Asami didn't move fast enough for Akihito's pleasure so he took control. He pulled him forward, his own mouth pressing hard against Asami's as his tongue licked for entrance. Obediently, Asami's lips parted and Akihito kissed him like he was dying for it, which he was.

Everything he ever learned from Asami's mind-melting kisses, he put into use now. He deepened the kiss, caressing the soft, silky underside of Asami's tongue before drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard. A soft grunt was his reward, and the feel of Asami's fingertips pressing harder into the muscles of his thighs.  
By the time the kiss finished they were on the bed and Akihito was straddling Asami. "Ryuuichi take it off " Aki pointed to the pajama pants. When he finished taking off his Aki had on no boxers and the much to large shirt look seductive on him being barely buttoned and panting like a Bitch in heat. Asami hovered over his lover going back to the forceful kisses they always shared. Aki left off the kiss when both of their mouths were flushed and swollen, and moved to Asami's neck. A series of licks and kisses became sharp little bites as he tried to elicit in Asami the same reaction that sort of treatment always created in him.

He bit down particularly hard in the curve of throat and shoulder, smiling around the flesh between his teeth as Asami hissed softly. His tongue soothed the marks left by his teeth. He drew back and stared for a moment in something like wonder, his thumb brushing over the reddened indentations. He'd actually marked Asami. He shivered with an unexpected thrill of heat and adrenaline that began to spread through him.  
For a moment he buried his face against Asami's throat again, while his fingers explored the smooth skin of Asami's chest. He inhaled, breathing in Asami's clean, intoxicating scent.  
"Ryuichi." His hoarse voice was embarrassing, but Akihito didn't care. His lips traveled up and down Asami's throat again, and then further, along the slope of his broad shoulders and down the muscled chest. The softer kisses and licks interspersed with almost savage little bites.  
He brought his hand up and stroked asami earning him a sexual growl he pressed both cocks together, using both his hands to squeeze and stroke as his lips pressed against Asami's again.  
They kissed, hard and eagerly, Akihito whimpering at the feel of Asami's hot length pressed against his. He slid his right hand higher, swiping his thumb over their wet slits and bringing it down to lubricate the friction of his caresses. A low groan escaped Asami, and Akihito looked up, the pure lust in Asami's eyes making him moan and work his hands faster. For several minutes, nothing could be heard but the slap of hands on flesh and the wet sounds of kisses, sloppily exchanged.  
Akihito went on all fours, ass in the air. Asami on his knees lined up with Akihito ass. He put the tip of his cock in slowly. He was going to give it to Akihito dry and rough. When he started to put more of his cock in tears threatened to come out his eyes. They pain of having Asami take him dry was a new thrill ; it was pleasurable but still hurt. All he had to do was wait a bit for the pleasure to kick in. When asami put his cock all the way in. He slid out slowly. Going at a slow pace so Akihito could get used to it made Akihito move his hips at the a faster pace wanting more friction in the thrust.  
Seeing that Akihito couldn't wait he started to thrust faster. After taking the hint Asami went faster, till Akihito cummed and soon after him.  
After pulling out and wiping him and Akihito clean, he placed them Both under the sheets.  
( a/n - " beauty and seduction a sin in there own category"  
Beauty is such a sin, is it not... how many has fallen at your feet tonight... Seduction. What fearsome power you wield... You beckon men forward and make them lose all reason and self-control, just like the two who lusted over you. A succubus-incarnate, that is what you are.  
Be a sacrifice for a sinful God. Let me love you till you can't stand...calling my name in your lustful voice...becoming one over and over. And when im finished and satisfied let me rip your heart out and devour your flesh , become my meal and be one with me for eternity. I will watch you scream my name in pleasure and then in agony; begging me to stop. Just don't hate me when i say no. )  
A/N im such a sweet person cuz i wasn't planning on putting this up but yeah i did so vote and review and i will applaude you in the next chapter  
LOVE YOU ALL J/K I HATE YOU J/K I WILL LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW


End file.
